The Nanny
by HinataUchiha101
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is in the market for a nanny for his six year old son. Hinata Hyuuga is in the market for a job and has experience in child care. It's a perfect match in more ways than one. Sasu/Hina fic. Rated T. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone HinataUchiha101 here! It's been awhile since I last wrote a story. For everyone whose familiar with my story Once Upon an Engagement I'll be switching the rating to T the next time I update it. So make sure to look for it there.

I got the idea for this story while I was watching television and just had to write it. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it.

****

The Nanny

Chapter 1

"Thank you for coming in, I'll call you to let you know if you got the position," a deep voice said/

Another girl walked out of the doors of one of the most eligible men in all of Konoha City's office thinking they had gotten the job. What job, you may ask. Well it was the very important task of watching over Sasuke's young son Shinsuke. For the last week Sasuke had been trying to find a nanny for his six year old son.

While he was kept at work busy all day Shinsuke was left in the care of the maids who worked for Sasuke. The problem with this was that the maids never got any of their work done because they were so busy watching Shinsuke. So that's where the brilliant plan to get Shinsuke a nanny came from.

The only problem with this idea was trying to finding someone who was sane, not after him and his money, and would be trustable. There were many woman out there who were only interested because of those reasons and more. He refused to subject his only son to someone like that. Sasuke had gone through that way to many times to let it happen again.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair and heaved a large sigh as he rubbed his hands down his face. He picked up the resume of the last woman he had interviewed and threw it in the garbage. Another waste of his time. He didn't understand how it could be so hard to find a descent nanny for his son. All of the woman he had interviewed had looked like they should be working in the red light district. No doubt they were trying to capture his attention for other reasons than his son.

He walked to the full length mirror he had on the wall of his office and observed his appearance. He was clothed in an all black suit with a deep red tie. He straightened his tie and pulled down his suit jacket. Satisfied with the look he picked up his briefcase and walked out of his office. He headed towards his blond haired assistant and stopped at her desk.

"I'm going out for lunch now Ino write down all of my messages and call me on my cell if there's an emergency."

"Yes sir," Ino replied as he exited the office. After he left the phone rang.

"Uchiha Corps, Ino speaking, how may I help you?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I can't believe you got fired Hinata."

"I know this has to be the crappiest week ever," exclaimed a young woman as she sipped on a latte while reading the paper. "First my car breaks down, then my pipes break in my basement, then I get fired from my job because I can't make there on time, and to top it all off my rent is do in three days and if I don't have it I have no place to live."

"That's not true you know you're more than welcome to stay with me and Neji," replied the girl as she sipped on a hotchocolate.

"Thanks Tenten," she smiled back to the girl.

Her lavender eyes returned to the want ads looking for a new job so that she wouldn't have to be dependent upon anyone. Her eyes traveled over the paper, a few jobs circled. Tenten was searching the other half of the paper for Hinata as they enjoyed the warmth of their drinks sliding down their throats.

"Mm I found one that's perfect for you," Tenten said as she pointed to the job she had found. "I mean you were working at the daycare center so this should be a piece of cake."

Hinata read the ad out loud:

****

Single father looking for a nanny for his six year old son. Preferably female, has experience, and live in nanny. If you have any questions or are interested please contact us at 569-247-9746. The address is 256, 8th and Main.

"Wow that really does seem to good to be true. But I'm not to sure about the live in thing."

"Oh come on Hinata, you said so yourself you're about to loose your apartment in three days. This a blessing in disguise."

Hinata twirled her long dark locks around her pointer finger as she thought about it.

"Well it would be convenient and it wouldn't be so bad."

"That's the spirit," Tenten cheered. Hinata pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number listed. She listened to the rings until she heard the voice of a woman answer.

"Uchiha Corps, Ino speaking, how may I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Hinata Hyuuga and I'm responding to an ad I saw in the paper about a nanny position."

"Oh yes, is interviewing woman for the position. He's gone out to lunch at the moment but if you'll just leave your name and phone number I'll give him the message."

"Alright no problem, my name is Hinata Hyuuga and my number is 569-247-5134. Thank you for your time."

"You're welcome have a good day."

"You too." Hinata hung up the phone and looked up to see Tenten waiting anxiously for news of what happened.

"He's at lunch so I left a message."

"Well that's better than nothing."

"True, come on let's go I'll think Neji will be wanting you home right about now."

"Yeah, he's become so over protective since I got pregnant." Hinata laughed as Tenten got up and held her back. The view of her swollen stomach visible now.

"Oh come on it's cute and besides it's his first kid what do you expect. Would you rather he didn't care at all?'

"No I just wish he'd calm down a bit."

"Yeah good luck with that happening." Tenten rolled her eyes at her friend/cousin-in-law. The two exited the coffee shop and separated as they reach the parking lot.

"I'll see you later Hinata. Call me if you get any news about the job."

"Sure, drive safe or else Neji will blame me even though I'm not in the car with you."

"That man drives me crazy."

"Yeah but you love him"

"Unfortunately," Tenten giggled. Hinata laughed back as she got into her car that had just gotten out the shop that morning.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke walked back into his office after he had finished his lunch. He was in a much better mood now that he had some food in his stomach. He stopped by Ino's desk on his way to his office.

"Any messages?"

"Just one sir from a Hinata Hyuuga. She called inquiring about the nanny position," she said as she handed him the paper she had written Hinata's number on. He took the paper and looked over the number.

"Thank you Ino. I'll be in my office if you need me."

"Yes sir."

Sasuke walked into his office and closed the door. He headed towards the phone to call this Hinata person to set up an interview. Hopefully this one wouldn't be a bust. He sat in his chair and dialed the number written on the paper. He waited as he listened to the sounds of the ringing.

"Hello," a distinctly female voice asked. He had to admit that her voice wasn't so bad, it was kind of southing in a way.

"Is this Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I understand that you called about the position of being my son's nanny."

"Oh yes, thank you for calling me back ."

"Are you available for an interview tomorrow at 9'o clock?"

"Yes, that would be fine."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow at nine then ." he hung up the phone and wandered what this woman looked like.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata woke up early the next morning and got ready for her interview. She had no idea what she was going to wear and was searching through her whole closet trying to find something suitable. She finally settled on a pair of white dress pants and a purple blouse. Simple yet elegant. She pulled her long hair into a neat bun on the base of her neck and grabbed her white heels. She looked over herself in the mirror quickly and nodded her head in approval. She grabbed her keys and resume then headed out the door.

Upon reaching the Uchiha corps building Hinata looked up at the 30 floor building in awe. Obviously who ever worked here was very prestigious. She felt a little foolish for only ever being a daycare worker. Pushing those thoughts aside she focused on the reason she came here. She entered the building and walked over to the front desk.

"Hi I have an appointment with Sasuke Uchiha."

The woman at the desk looked at Hinata and instructed her to go to the 30th floor. She walked over to the elevator and entered it as the doors opened to let people out. She hit the 30 button and stood in the elevator as it slowly climbed the levels of the building. She stepped off as the elevator opened on the 30th floor.

She notice a woman at a desk and walked over to her. "Hi I'm Hyuuga Hinata. I have an appointment with Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh yes I've been expecting you. Please follow me."

Ino led Hinata to a door that had the carving of a fan on it. The top of the fan was red and the bottom white. Ino knocked on the door and a voice told them to enter. She opened the door and led Hinata inside of the room.

"Sir, is here."

"Thank you Ino, you may return to work."

"Yes sir." Ino exited the room and closed the door on her way out.

"Please have a seat ."

She sat down in one of the chairs that sat in front of his desk. Sasuke was busy typing rapidly away on his computer. She looked him and had to admit that he was very handsome. He had those dark good looks that drove woman mad. She turned her head before she could be caught checking him out. What type of impression would that leave?

She took the time to look around the spacious office. She had noticed that it was the only office on this floor so she figured he must be the head guy in charge. There wasn't much in his office, just his desk, computer, chairs, and a picture frame. She couldn't see who the picture was of because it was facing towards Sasuke.

"So then, what makes you qualified for this job?"

"I've been working at a daycare for the last year so I have experience with handling children."

Sasuke nodded his head then continued, "What made you interested in this job?"

"I was fired from my previous job and was looking through the papers for some kind of work when I came across your ad."

"You understand that this is a sort of 24-hour job and that you will be requested to live at my home so that you will be available at all times."

"Yes I understand."

"My son is very important to me. I will not tolerate any harm being done to him what's so ever."

"It'd be pretty horrible if you did," she replied. He smiled at her.

She was different than the others he had interview. For one she was dressed decently and two she composed herself in a proper manner. She seemed like someone who would be able to set a good example for his son. He guessed she would be firm but not cruel.

"Well then , I think you have a job."

"Really?"

"Yes. I truly hope that this will work out ."

"I do too, and please call me Hinata."

"On my days off you will have your days off, however if I'm need at the office for some reason or another you will be needed to look over Shinsuke." Hinata nodded as she listened to his instructions.

"You will be paid $500 a week for your services. It shall be your responsibility to wake Shinsuke up, get him ready for school, pick him up from school, make sure he does his homework and bathes, and put him to bed at 9 'o clock. Don't let him full you into thinking he's aloud to stay up past that time. On the weekends it will be 10:30. While he is at school the house is yours, the maids will help you with whatever you need. Is that all clear Hinata?"

"Crystal ."

"Well then here's the address I'll see you tomorrow and I'll send someone to retrieve your things in the morning. You can follow them to my home. Expect them at around 9."

_What's with his weird fascination with the number 9? _Hinata wondered.

"Thank you . I suppose I'll see you tomorrow." Hinata stood and headed towards the door.

"One more thing Hinata."

She stopped and turned towards him. "Yes?"

"Call me Sasuke."

She smiled at him, "Have a good day Sasuke-san."

"You as well Hinata." She closed the door as she exited the room.

"Wow." That was all he could say. She was definitely a looker that one. What really interested him was her large white eyes, but the rest of her wasn't bad either. She was simply in one word beautiful. He'd have to be careful not to get to attached to her. He wasn't in the mood to get his heart broken a second time.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Goodbye," Hinata said to Ino as she passed her desk.

"Goodbye ," Ino replied.

Hinata entered the elevator and fell back against the wall after the doors closed. Sasuke Uchiha was defiantly one of the most handsome men she had ever met. He had looks that were worthy of a movie star. She blushed just thinking of how deep his dark eyes looked when he stared at her.

She stopped at those thoughts and reminded herself that she was his employee. And besides there was no way he would ever want to be with her anyway. He was an important gorgeous business tycoon who could any woman he wanted. What would he want with a plain-Jane like her? Great now she was depressed.

She shifted her thoughts to other things as she left the building like what Shinsuke would look and act like. Hopefully he wouldn't be to much of a handful. She especially hoped that he liked her and would come to see her as a friend. She really didn't want it to be like that Au Pair movie where the kids were bratty to the nanny. She sighed as she drove home in her car. Guess she'd just have to find out tomorrow.

The first thing she decided to do was call Tenten to tell her how her interview went then start to pack. She still had most of the boxes she used to move into her apartment with. She also figured that she wouldn't need her furniture and would just pay for storage so that she would still have it when Shinsuke got older and she was no longer needed.

As she entered her door she sighed at the thought of how much packing she would have to do. But first thing first she had to call Tenten to tell her the good news.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay so that's the first chapter. Please review and let me know if I should continue. Thanks for reading!

-HinataUchiha101


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys HinataUchiha101 here, I decided to update this story even though I really feel to lazy to do it. Thanks for all of the awesome reviews that you guys sent to me it really made me want to write more. But anyway enough talk, on to the fic! Everyone enjoy!

**The Nanny**

**Chapter 2**

Hinata crawled out of her bed and dragged herself to her shower to wash up before the movers came. She was so exhausted. She had spent part of the night talking to Tenten and trying to convince Neji that it was perfectly okay for her to move into the home of a man she didn't know. And let me tell you, that in itself is an exhausting task.

The other half of the night had been spent packing up the things she would be taking with her and looking through the phonebook for a storage facility that she could put her furniture.

She relaxed her tired muscles under the warm spray of the water, but couldn't enjoy it for very long because she had to call the storage facility and get that arranged before the movers got there. Getting out from under the water she cut off the shower and wrapped herself in a large fluffy towel.

She proceeded to move to the sink of her bath room and grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste. She'd only left out the bare essentials. Her soap and a towel for her shower, her toothbrush and toothpaste, and an outfit for the day until she could unpack at her new home.

How strange she was going to have a new home, and she was sharing it with people she didn't even know. Bending down she filled her mouth with water then spit it back out thoroughly rinsing her mouth. She walked back into her bedroom and started to put on the clothes she had laid out the night before. A pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a white t-shirt and form fitting purple sweater.

After getting dressed she picked up the phonebook to find the phone number for the storage facility. She was interrupted by a knock on her door. Putting down the phone book she walked over to the door and opened it. A man stood in front of her holding a clip board.

"Are you Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Yes."

"My name is Kano, we're the movers sent over from that Uchiha guy."

"Oh, yeah I was expecting you guys please come in."

" wanted us to let you know that he set up a place for you to store your furniture so if you'd just show me what you want taken we'll get that out first," he said as he moved into the apartment.

"Okay, well basically just the couches, tables, bed, dressers, and those boxes over there are things that can go into storage."

Kano nodded then walked back out the door and yelled out to the other movers who were by the two moving trucks. They all walked into Hinata's apartment and Kano repeated what Hinata had told him to the other movers. They nodded then began to grab the items that Hinata had said to grab.

Hinata walked down to her supervisors office and knocked on his door. He opened it and looked at her expectedly.

"Here you go," she said handing him her key. "I'm moving out today so the apartments open."

"Ok," he said then slammed the door in her face. She never had liked him, he was so rude. She walked back into her apartment and saw that they had gotten almost all of the major stuff and the only things left a couch and all of the stuff she was taking with her. This was all happening so fast.

________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke sat at his kitchen table sipping coffee and reading the paper. Today was his day off so he was trying to enjoy the quietness of his home. The new nanny was moving in today and he just hoped Shinsuke acted appropriately.

All he needed was news being spread around town that he couldn't control his kid. But Hinata didn't seem the type to gossip. Sasuke heard little feet running down the stairs and knew it wouldn't be long before Shinsuke was in the kitchen looking for something to eat.

"Higo, what's for breakfast," a little voice called out. Then finally the little body that the voice belonged to appeared from behind the swinging door. He stopped in surprise when he saw Sasuke sitting at the kitchen table.

"Daddy you're here," he exclaimed as he ran to hug his father.

Sasuke caught him in his arms and sat him on his lap. "Hey kid."

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to work?"

"Got the day off. But hey I wanted to talk to you," Sasuke said as he let Shinsuke slide to the floor.

"What is it," Shinsuke asked as he took his seat at the table while Higo put a plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes in front of him.

"I've hired a nanny to look after you while I'm away at work. She's going to be living here and she's coming today."

"A nanny," he asked as he scrunched up his nose.

"Yes a nanny because you need one. But don't worry she's very nice. And I'm sure you'll like her once you get to know her."

"Well I hope she's pretty and nice cause if not I won't like her," he said sticking his nose up in the air. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at how silly his son looked.

"But let's get one thing straight bud, she works for me not you. You have to do what she says so long as it's not outrageous. And last but not least don't be rude. I didn't raise you to be rude to people. Understand?"

"Yes," he said as he began to eat his breakfast. Shinsuke sat there imagining what the new nanny would look and act like. All of his previous nannies had been mean to him and so his dad had fired them. Hopefully this one would be different.

A maid walked into the kitchen and did a quick bow to Sasuke. "The movers are here Uchiha-sama."

"Thank you Shizume, you may return to you duties."

"Yes sir." She bowed again then walked back out of the kitchen.

"Ready to meet the new nanny?"

"Yeah!"

Shinsuke jumped out of his chair and ran out of the kitchen. Sasuke followed him at a slower pace. He saw Shinsuke standing to the side of the door looking at the moving vans. A man stood on the porch.

"Are you ?"

"Yes."

"Please sign here. Ok now where do you want this stuff," asked as the men began bringing stuff in.

"Follow me." Sasuke led them up the stair and disappeared behind the corner as he showed them where Hinata's room was.

Shinsuke continued to look out the door waiting to spot his new nanny. His dad had always told him that first impressions were the most important. So depending on his first impression of her he'd decide whether he was going to be good for her or bad. Finally he saw a female waling up the stairs towards the front door.

"Hi I'm Shinsuke," he said as she walked through the entrance.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga. It's nice to meet you Shinsuke," she said extending her hand for him to shake.

He took her hand and shook it. "My daddy says that you're my new nanny."

"That's right. I hope that we're able to become good friends Shinsuke."

"Me too Hyuuga-san."

"Please call me Hinata, after all we'll be spending a lot of time together."

"Really, I can call you by your first name? Can I call you Hinata-chan?"

"I would like that very much Shinsuke."

"Well then you can call me Shin-chan," he exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air.

Hinata giggled at how cute he was. And he really was one cute kid. He was like a chibi Sasuke. He had round cheeks and big dark black eyes and a cute little nose. His hair was jet black and it framed his face, a few pieces stuck up in the back and on the sides.

"It's nice to see you again Hinata."

Hinata turned towards Sasuke as she heard his voice. He was walking down the stairs with the movers following behind him. She couldn't help but stop to appreciate the sight of him walking down the stairs in a pair of loose blue jean and a black t-shirt that hugged his body.

"It's nice to see you as well Sasuke."

"I see you've met Shinsuke already," he said as he ruffled Shinsuke's hair.

"Yes he was kind enough to introduce himself to me."

"I'm glad. Follow me and I'll show you to your bedroom."

"Yeah Hinata-chan let's go see your bedroom." Shinsuke grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stairs. Sasuke followed behind and noticed that the pair had stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Dad where's Hinata's room?"

"Well if you weren't in such a rush I would have shown you."

Shinsuke pouted and Hinata smile at him. He smiled back and the excitement returned to his face.

"Okay then hurry up dad. You're moving so slow."

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke mumbled as he took the lead and showed them to Hinata's room.

"Wow," Hinata said when she entered the room.

It was huge, the whole room was the size of her entire apartment. In the center of the room back against the wall was a queen sized bed. The color scheme of the blankets was red and gold, it reminded her of the elaborate Chinese dresses she had seen before. Smaller dressers sat on each side of the bed against the wall. A small vanity sat diagonal from the bed. Opposite the bed was a big flat screen television that was bolted into the wall. The room was simply magnificent to Hinata.

"Guess what Hinata-chan your room is right next to mine. Maybe we can have a sleep over tonight."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yay, a sleep over. Do you want to come to dad? You can sleep next to Hinata-chan."

Sasuke and Hinata both blushed though one was definitely more noticeable then the other. Sasuke coughed into his hand to change the subject.

"Sorry kid, but dad's got to sleep in his own bed."

"Aw man."

"Come on let's leave Hinata to alone for a while so that she can unpack."

"I want to help Hinata-chan unpack. Can I Hinata-chan?" He looked up at her with a pair of puppy dog eyes and she couldn't say no.

"Sure, I could use the company anyway."

"Yay! I get to help," he yelled jumping around.

"Oh my, you have so much energy," Hinata giggled. Sasuke smiled as he began to walk out the door.

"I'll call you guys when dinner is ready."

"Alright," Shinsuke answered.

Sasuke closed the door and walked down the stairs. His thought wondered to Hinata and how nice she had been to Shinsuke. Also how much Shinsuke liked her. And last but not least how pretty she had looked when he had seen her. If anything she looked even better in her jeans and a sweater than in her clothes that she had worn for her interview. Not that that hadn't been a pleasant sight too.

She also had a pretty smile and a dare he say it cute laugh. Shaking his head he tried to push those thoughts away. It would do no good thinking of her that way. Even if he wanted to try to pursue something with her he couldn't. He was her boss and her his employee. And besides what would she want with him anyway. She wouldn't want the responsibility of becoming a mother figure to Shinsuke if they were to date. Who wanted a guy with a kid when they didn't even have one of there own.

Great now he was depressed and his thoughts were still traveling to Hinata. This was going to be a long employment.

________________________________________________________________________

Hey everyone, I hope that you liked the second chapter. Please review, constructive criticism is a plus but please no harshness.

-HinataUchiha101


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Thanks for all of the encouraging reviews and in answer to Hyper n Smart 1's review yes I did get the idea for the story from the television show The Nanny, it's my favorite. So anyway I've decided to time skip the story by a month so that Hinata, Shinsuke, and Sasuke will all be more comfortable with one another. Also so that I wouldn't bore you guys with them getting acquainted. But any who on with the story.

**The Nanny**

**Chapter 3**

"Hinata-chan can I have chocolate cake for dinner," Shinsuke asked as he looked up at her while she helped Higo make dinner.

Since she had moved in over a month ago she had gotten really close with all of the staff, especially Higo. They all took a liking to her once they realized that she wasn't after Sasuke's money.

Hinata didn't want to have someone do something for her that she could easily do herself. So she cleaned her own room and helped Higo make dinner every night. She was working on teaching Shinsuke to clean his room so he would know some responsibility.

Hinata paused in cutting the tomatoes and turned towards Shinsuke saying, "I don't think so kiddo. Chocolate cake is for dessert not dinner."

"But Hinata-chan," Shinsuke began to whine.

"No buts mister. Are you really going to hurt Higo's poor feelings by not eating the delicious meal he made for you?"

She bent down so that she was eye level with him. He pouted cutely, his lower lip sticking out and his eyes pointed towards the floor. Higo chuckled at the sight of him as he began to make circles on the floor with the tips of his shoes. Hinata herself had a hard time keeping a straight face.

"I guess not," he sighed in surrender.

"Good and for giving the right answer there will be a nice treat in your lunch box tomorrow." She ruffled his hair playfully.

"Really?"

She nodded her head. "Now go upstairs and make sure that your room is straight before dinner."

"Alright Hinata-chan." He ran out of the room and up the stairs not even noticing his father who was standing by the kitchen door.

"Nicely played Hinata-san," Higo chuckled.

"Thank you," Hinata laughed back as she finished chopping the tomatoes.

Sasuke had stood in the doorway waiting to see how Hinata would handle the situation with Shinsuke. And he wasn't disappointed to say the least. She had gotten him to cooperate without scolding him, and had even followed up with an award for following direction.

He was glad that she was teaching Shinsuke things in his absence and it was becoming more and more clear everyday that he had made the right decision in hiring her. The staff liked her, Shinsuke liked her, and he himself liked her. Only his like was different from the others.

He knew that nothing could ever happen between the two, so he made himself be satisfied with just being able to see her everyday. And what a sight she always was. It was refreshing to see her after work, a ray of sunshine in the clouds of business.

It had become a routine of theirs to eat dinner with one another when he got home from work. She would put Shinsuke to sleep after dinner then wait up for him until he got home which was only an hour or so afterwards. Then she would warm up the food and they would talk about their days and eat enjoying the other's company. It had started about the second week she had been working there.

**Flashback**

_Hinata had just finished reading Shinsuke a story and putting him to bed. She slipped out of his room and made her way down stairs. Everyone else had gone home, able to go home earlier now that Hinata was living there._

_Hinata rubbed her growling stomach remembering she hadn't eaten dinner with Shinsuke because she was busy making him cupcakes for his class party the next day. She made her way towards the kitchen then stopped and spun on her heel heading towards the family room._

_Her and Shinsuke had been in there earlier doing homework, then playing games. She had left a mess in there and had told the maids that she would clean it and they didn't have to worry about it. After all it wasn't the maid's job to clean up the toys that they had taken out. Their job was to make sure that the house wasn't dusty and take care of the parts of the house that was neglected._

_Hinata began to clean the room and put the toys into an oak toy box that was in the corner of the room. After the family room was spotless she maid her way back towards the kitchen. The front door began to open as she walked passed it and she jumped then grabbed a near by umbrella prepared to swing. When the person came into view she saw that it was Sasuke and lowered the umbrella letting out a breath of relief._

_"Sasuke you scared me," Hinata said as she clutched at her frantically beating heart._

_Sasuke grinned at the sight of her, " What were you going to do, bludgeon me with a pokemon umbrella?"_

_"Well it was the closest thing to me," Hinata blushed._

_"What are you doing down here anyway? You're usually asleep by the time I come home."_

_"Well I didn't eat dinner yet. Have you eaten Sasuke?"_

_"No not yet, I usually grab something from the fridge when I come home."_

_"Well than come on and I'll warm something up."_

_Sasuke sat his briefcase down by the front door then followed her to the kitchen. He took a seat at the table and watched as she took out two plates and glasses. She set them down on the counter then headed towards the refrigerator where the food was. She pulled out three containers and took food from each and placed it on both plates._

_Sliding them into the microwave she waited as they were heated up. When the bell sounded to say that the food was done she grabbed the plates and walked towards Sasuke. She set the plates down then turned to get the silverware and fill their glasses with tea._

_Sasuke looked down at the food and saw that it was barbeque chicken, mash potatoes, rice, and corn. Sasuke mumbled a thank you as Hinata handed him a fork and his glass. __She sat down across from him and they quickly said thanks for the food then began eating._

_"So how was work? You look exhausted."_

_"It definitely drains you by the end of the day that's for sure. But speaking of work how's yours going?"_

_"It's going really great so far. Shinsuke's a good kid. He has his days of course when he just wants to be lazy and lay around all day but eventually he does what he has to do."_

_"That's good, he can be pretty stubborn some times."_

_"Wonder who he gets it from," she joked._

_"Ha ha, very funny," he laughed. "So what are the big plans for tomorrow?"_

_"Well Shinsuke has a party at his school tomorrow, so I'm going to drop the cupcakes off to his classroom a little after 11 'o clock."_

_"That's right, I completely forgot about that party tomorrow. Wait cupcakes? I didn't know you could bake Hinata."_

_"Yup, I'm highly skilled in the kitchen."_

_I wonder where else you're skilled at, Sasuke said quietly to himself. He blushed at his thoughts._

_"I'll take that for you."_

_He looked down and realized that they had both finished their food. He didn't even remember eating it in the first place. He watched Hinata take the empty dishes to the sink and begin to wash them. He stood up and walked over to her._

_"Need some help," he asked as he took a cleaned dish from her hand and began drying it._

_"Sure, thanks." The pair finished off the dishes quickly and headed upstairs to their rooms._

_"Goodnight Sasuke," Hinata said as she opened her door._

_"Goodnight." He continued a little ways down the hall to his and sighed as he opened the door. He crawled into his bed absently thinking that that night had been a good one._

**End Flashback**

Ever since that night Hinata had waited up for him and they ate their dinner together. But it seemed tonight they would all be eating dinner together.

"You're home early Sasuke," she smiled.

"Finished up my paper work quickly. It smells great in here."

"We're making spaghetti, right Higo?" Higo nodded in consent. "It'll be done soon."

Sasuke took a seat at the kitchen table and watched the pair finish dinner. He heard Shinsuke coming down the stairs and head into the kitchen. He saw his father at the table and ran over to him.

"Daddy, you're home!"

Sasuke picked him up and sat in his lap. "Hey kiddo."

"Did you finish you're room Shin-kun?"

Shinsuke turned towards Hinata and smile. "Yeah its all done. So what's my treat for tomorrow?"

"It's a secret. You'll just have to find out tomorrow, won't you?"

"Ok, but do I still get cake for dessert?"

"Yup."

"Alright!"

A maid entered the kitchen as Hinata and Higo began to set the food down on the kitchen table. She walked over to Sasuke and bowed quickly.

"Sasuke-sama your mother is here."

"My what," Sasuke asked in alarm.

Great his mother was here that was the last thing he needed at this moment. Don't get him wrong, he loved his mother. She had stuck by him when Shinsuke's mother had abandoned them. But the set back to that was that she was constantly trying to set him up with woman, going on about how he need a wife and Shinsuke a mother.

So no doubt if she saw Hinata she would become set on Hinata becoming his future wife. Not that was a bad idea, then he could just let his mom get them together and not have to, wait, wait, wait, NO! His mother would most likely scare Hinata of before he ever got the chance to confess his felling to her.

Yes everyone Sasuke Uchiha did hold feelings for Hinata Hyuuga and he did plan to tell her one day he was just to cowardly to do it. After all who wanted to get rejected by their nanny. Before he could warn Hinata to run Mikoto had already walked through the door.

"Hello all," Mikoto exclaimed as she entered the kitchen.

"Hi gram gram," Shinsuke said as he left his father's lap and ran over to his grandmother.

"Hello my darling." Mikoto swept him up into her arms and gave him a hug. "How have you been? How's school?"

"Good, Hinata-chan has been helping me with my homework."

"Hinata-chan?" Mikoto looked up and finally noticed a woman standing near the kitchen table placing down food. She put Shinsuke down on the floor and walked over to Hinata.

"Hi, I'm Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mother. You are," Mikoto asked as she extended her hand to Hinata.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga, Shinsuke's nanny. It's a pleasure to meet you Uchiha-san," Hinata smiled as she shook Mikoto's hand.

"Please call me Mikoto, or better yet mom," Mikoto laughed.

"E-Excuse me," Hinata stuttered.

"Just kidding," Mikoto laughed.

Sasuke sighed. He could already see the wheels spinning in Mikoto's. he stood to save Hinata from his mother.

"Mother," Sasuke said to get her attention.

"Oh Sasuke, how are you dear? Why didn't you tell me about Shinsuke getting a nanny? And such a pretty one too. I just bet all of the boys are after you huh Hinata?"

Hinata blushed a pretty red and laughed nervously.

"Mother please don't harass my employees."

"Sasuke, I'm offended." Mikoto gripped her chest.

"What do you want mother?"

"Can't a mother come by to see her son and have dinner with him?"

"So you'll be joining us then, Mikoto-san," Hinata asked.

"If you don't mind dear."

"I'll just grab another plate."

The four sat down for dinner after Higo had left to go home. Hinata and Shinsuke began to make the plates for everyone at the kitchen counter then carried them over to the table. Hinata sat Sasuke's plate in front of him then took a seat on his left side. Shinsuke handed his grandmother a plate then sat to the right of Sasuke.

"You'll make such good wife one day Hinata." Mikoto sent Sasuke a look he pretended not to see.

"Thank you," Hinata blushed.

"Hinata-chan the spaghetti is to long."

"Here let me see," Hinata said as she took his plate. She quickly cut the long strands into shorter ones so that he would be able to eat it easier.

"Thank you Hinata-chan."

"You're welcome."

"And you'll make a good mother too." She sent another look at Sasuke. This time Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to be a mom someday Hinata-chan?"

"One day hopefully, Shin-kun."

"So you want kids one day Hinata?"

"Yes, I love kids."

"If only my dear Sasuke would settle down with someone and give me more grandchildren."

"Mother," Sasuke bit out. Hinata laughed at the two.

"Hopefully he'll find someone as sweet as you Hinata. Wouldn't you like Shinsuke if your daddy found someone as sweet as Hinata to marry?"

"Why doesn't he just marry Hinata if she's already sweet?"

Sasuke and Hinata both blushed at the innocent comment and avoided the other's eyes. Mikoto giggled at her grandson.

"You're so smart Shinsuke."

By the end of the dinner Hinata's face was set in a permanent blush while Sasuke's was permanent scowl.

"Okay Shin-kun time for bed."

"Okay Hinata-chan. Goodnight gram gram," he said as he followed Hinata up the stairs.

"Night Shinsuke. It was nice to meet you Hinata."

"It was nice to meet you too."

Once the two disappeared from view Sasuke turned on his mother.

"What was that back the at dinner? Were you trying to scare her away?"

"I like her Sasuke."

"Well that was plain to see."

"And I know you like her too."

"What's your point mother."

"She's not Sakura. She won't hurt you, I can tell. And do you know what I can also tell?"

"What?"

"She likes you too."

"What?"

"Yup, I can see it. But if you don't act quick someone else is going to get to her first."

"Mother."

"Goodnight darling."

"Goodnight," Sasuke smiled as he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Mikoto left her son's house satisfied with the knowledge that he was in good hands with Hinata around.

Sasuke walked up the stairs to Shinsuke's room and watched as Hinata read Shinsuke a bedtime story. He couldn't help but agree with his mom's statement about her one day being a good mother… and a good wife.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay so that's the third chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it a lot and please review!

-HinataUchiha101


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Sorry I know it's been awhile since I last updated. I had slight writers block and didn't know what to write for the next chapter but hopefully it will be good and you guys will enjoy it. Anyway enough talk, on to the story.

**The Nanny**

**Chapter 3**

Hinata woke up excited for the day to begin. It was the weekend and one of Sasuke's off days so Hinata was able to have the day to herself while Sasuke spent some quality time with Shinsuke. Hinata planned on spending the day at the beach with her friends Shino and Kiba. She hadn't seen them for awhile and she was looking forward to catching up with them.

Hinata got out of her bed and headed over to her dresser and pulled out her two piece swimsuit. The top of her swimsuit tied at the neck and the back, while the bottoms were shorts. She disliked the bikini bottoms. Her swimsuit was purple and lavender with the designs of Hawaiian flowers on it.

She also grabbed a white dress-like cover up to go over her swimsuit. After slipping on her clothing she walked over to her vanity and grabbed her brush off the table top. She brushed her long, dark locks up into a high pony tail. Finishing up she walked over to the foot of her bed where a big canvas bag and a pair of white flip flops sat. Picking up the bag she dumped the contents onto her bed to make sure she had everything she needed.

She went over the mental list in her head checking off everything she needed. Towel, sunscreen, extra cover up, yup everything looked good. She slipped the flip flops onto her feet. Repacking the bag she walked to her bedroom door and glanced over the room making everything was in place. Nodding her head in acceptance she exited the room.

She descended the stairs and walked to the kitchen. Inside of the kitchen sat Sasuke and Shinsuke. One sat enjoying a cup of coffee and a paper while the other munched on a bowl of cereal. She walked over and ruffled Shinsuke's hair affectionately.

"Good morning," she said as she sat down at the table.

"Good morning," Sasuke replied as he looked up from his paper to send her a smile.

"You look very lovely." It seemed to Sasuke no matter what she wore she always looked great to him.

"Thank you," she blushed. He had been giving her more and more compliments everyday. And she was falling for him more and more everyday.

"Yea Hinata-chan looks really pretty," Shinsuke agreed happily.

"Thank you Shin-kun."

"What are you doing today Hinata-chan?"

"I'll be spending the day at the beach with a few friends. How bout you Shin-kun what will you be doing today?"

"I don't know. I want to go to the beach too. Can we papa?"

"Today is Hinata's day off Shinsuke and don't think she wants to be bothered by us today."

"You don't like us Hinata-chan," Shinsuke asked looking up at her with big teary eyes.

"Of course I like you Shin-kun. Your papa just phrased that wrong. What he meant is don't you want to spend the day with your papa all to yourself."

"Yeah, but I also want to spend sometime with you too."

"Shinsuke Hinata is going to spend time with her friends."

"I'm her friend."

"The answer is no Shinsuke," Sasuke finally said.

"Ok," he murmured hanging his head down.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. "Well maybe you guys could come too."

"Really Hinata-chan?"

_The little brat had a way with the guilt card_ Sasuke thought as he watched Hinata fall for it.

"Yea it will be fun. But only if your papa doesn't mind."

Suddenly all eyes were on him and he found himself with no choice but to agree. He was lucky that this wasn't a business deal otherwise he might be in trouble.

"Yay! I'll go put on my swimming trunks."

Shinsuke ran from the kitchen to his room. The pair watched him run off in excitement. Hinata giggle at the sight while Sasuke chuckled. Shaking his head Sasuke turned to Hinata.

"You don't really do well when little kids guilt trip you, do you?"

"What can I say Shinsuke is my weakness," she giggle and a piece of hair fell into her face.

Without thinking Sasuke reached over and tucked the strand of hair behind her ear. He trailed his hand down the side of her face and rested it upon her cheek. She stared into his eyes as heat spread on her cheeks. She looked down then back up into his penetrating stare.

"I could definitely think of a few weaknesses of my own," he said as he began to stroke her cheek. Unconsciously the two began to draw closer to each other.

"Sasuke," she murmured as she drew closer. Just a bit more and she be able to feel his breath on lips.

"Hinata," he whispered back with a slight smirk. She could definitely see why he was one of the most eligible bachelors. "Is this ok?"

As she was about to answer the kitchen door swung open and Shinsuke came in dressed in his swimming trunks. The two jumped away from one another, one blushing heavily, the other's less noticeable.

"I'm ready!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After Sasuke had finished getting dressed the trio had all pilled into Sasuke's blue 2010 GT convertible Mustang and headed off to the beach. It was awkward between Sasuke and Hinata after the events that happened in the kitchen that morning. They avoided eye contact and conversation with one another. Shinsuke not feeling the tension between the adults chatted on happily.

When they reached the beach they all pilled out of the car. Hinata helped Shinsuke get out of the car and grab his shovel and pail. He grabbed her hand as they began to walk from the parking lot to the beach. Sasuke followed behind them holding a basket of food and a bag of towels for them. You could never have to many towels.

"Where are you're friends Hinata-chan," Shinsuke asked looking around the beach.

Hinata looked around and finally spotted them. "There they are, Kiba, Shino!"

Two tall men and a dog turned towards her and began to walk over to her. The man on the left wore a pair of dark shaded sunglasses and had spiky black hair the stuck upwards. He wore a pair of gray swim trunks. The man on the right had spiky brown hair and red swim trunks on. By his side was a large tan dog, the two kind of looked alike in Sasuke's opinion.

When they reached Hinata the brown haired one swept Hinata into a bear hug. Sasuke felt tinge of jealousy but then let it go realizing how stupid it was to feel jealous. He released her and she moved over to the black haired man to give him a hug too.

"Who's this," the dark haired man asked as he looked down at Shinsuke.

"This is Shinsuke. Shin-kun I'd like you to meet my friends Shino and Kiba."

"Nice to meet ya bud," Kiba said as he extended his hand for Shinsuke to shake.

Shinsuke grabbed his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too."

Sasuke walked up to stand beside Hinata. Shino looked towards him and extended his hand to him.

"Shino Aburame."

"Sasuke Uchiha," he said taking his hand. Kiba repeated Shino's actions introducing himself to Sasuke.

"So you're the guy Hinata lives with huh?"

"Yes, I hired her as my nanny for my son."

"Well as long as Hinata is safe and happy I've got no problems with you."

"Well that good to know," Sasuke smirked.

"But I can't say the same for Hinata's crazy cousin. He's a bit loco in the cranium department."

"Kiba don't talk about Neji-niisan like that."

"Aw I'm just joking Hinata. So whose ready for a fun day at the beach?"

"I am," Shinsuke said. "What's your dogs name?"

"This is Akamaru," Kiba said as he introduce his canine friend.

"Can I play with him?"

"Sure, come on we'll play Frisbee with him.

"Can I papa?"

"Go ahead and have fun."

"He so cute," Hinata said as she watched Shinsuke run off to play with Kiba and Akamaru.

"Come on, let's set this stuff up."

"Ok."

Sasuke, Hinata, and Shino walked over to an empty spot on the beach and began laying out a blanket for them all to sit on. Sasuke sat next to Hinata on the blanket while Shino stood watching the game of Frisbee. Hinata slipped off her cover up leaving her only in her bikini. Sasuke peaked at her from the corner of his eyes but turned his eyes to look away from her. He was not some hormone raging teenager.

"Sorry you're stuck at the beach all day," Hinata said nudging Sasuke with her shoulder as she tried to start a conversation.

"It's not your fault," Sasuke said as he nudged her back.

"Yeah, but still it's your day off and you're stuck with me."

"Honestly, I kind of like being stuck with you. We should do it again sometime," he said as he smiled over at her.

"Yeah well you're not so bad to be stuck with either."

Shino watched the pair and the chemistry and attraction was a plain to see as the nose on his face. Shino just wondered how long it would take them to stop dancing around one another.

"Hinata come into the water with us," Kiba yelled.

"Yeah come on Hinata-chan."

"Coming," she yelled back. "Are you coming in to?"

"In a minute. You go ahead."

"Ok. How bout you Shino?"

"No thanks."

Hinata nodded and began to jog over to the pair in the water. Sasuke watched her as she stepped into the water up to her waist. She walked over to Shinsuke who was trying to swim with the help of his arm floaters. She grabbed him and began to help him swim easier. He could hear Shinsuke's shouts of joy from where he sat and couldn't help but smile.

"I can see that you're interested in her," Shino said as he watched Sasuke watching Hinata.

Sasuke turned his head to the right to look at Shino. "Excuse me?"

"You like Hinata. It's pretty apparent, and it would seem she feels something for you as well."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke said turning his head back to the three in the water.

"Yeah sure you don't. But just a fair warning to you, don't hurt her. It may not seem like it but Hinata was hurt by the first man she loved a very long time ago and it took her a long time to get over the pain of him leaving her. I can't tell you all of the details because its not my story to tell. However, what I can tell you is that when Hinata loves she puts her whole heart in it, and unfortunately it makes it that much easier to break. So I'm trusting you not to break her heart Uchiha," Shino ended as he stared down at Sasuke. Sasuke knew that if he were able to see Shino's eyes a look of seriousness would be there.

"I won't," was all Sasuke could say in response.

Hinata, Kiba, and Shinsuke decided to get out of the water and get something to eat. They reached the blanket and Shinsuke jumped onto his father who caught him in his arms. Hinata sat by Sasuke while Kiba took her left side. Shino sat next to Kiba and they all formed a semi circle.

"I'm starving! Did you pack anything good Hinata," Kiba asked as he grabbed the basket.

"Just some sandwiches, chip, and soda."

"Sounds good to me."

"Can I have a sandwich Hinata-chan," Shinsuke asked from his seat on his father's lap.

"Of course you can," Hinata replied handing him a turkey and cheese sandwich.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do want a sandwich Sasuke?"

"Yes, please."

"So what were you guys up here talking about," she asked as she handed him his food.

"Nothing important, just guy talk."

"Oh, ok," she said and turned to Shinsuke who was trying to get her attention.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The trio returned home tired and ready to go to bed. Shinsuke was already asleep in the back seat by the time they had reached home. Hinata grabbed the beach equipment while Sasuke grabbed Shinsuke. Hinata unlocked the door and let Sasuke pass her as he carried Shinsuke inside.

She followed him up the stairs after she locked the front door and turned on the security system. Sasuke stood waiting at Shinsuke's door for Hinata to open it. After getting into the room Hinata watched Sasuke put Shinsuke inside of his bed and tuck him in. she smiled at the sight thinking how sweet the pair looked.

Sasuke stood from his bent over position and walked over to Hinata. She smiled at him once he reached her and closed Shinsuke's door. They stood there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes then Hinata decided to break it.

"Good night Sasuke, it was nice spending the day with you."

"Same here. Good night Hinata."

Sasuke wanted to lean in and finish what they had started that morning in the kitchen. She looked kissable leaning against the wall like that. And there would definitely be no interruptions like there had been that morning. Now was his chance, he doubted she would protest. As he leaned in she began to lean in as well, but at the last moment.

He chickened out and settled for patting her shoulder. "See you in the morning."

"Yeah, see you in the morning," she said walking to her room.

Sasuke went into him room and leaned against the door. He lightly began to bang his head against the door telling himself how stupid he was. He sighed as he officially declared himself an idiot.

Hinata went into her room thinking how dumb she was to think that Sasuke would ever want to kiss her. I mean how she even think that's what he'd been about to do. Sighing she thought that what really made her an idiot was that she didn't lean in and kiss him herself.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay all that was the fourth chapter. Don't be afraid to tell me how you really feel, unless its extremely harsh. But anyway R&R please!

-Hinata Uchiha 101


	5. Chapter 5

So here it is ladies and gentlemen the long awaited chapter 5! I hope this chapter will please all of you! So enough talk and on with the story.

Chapter 5

The Nanny

The rest of the week had passed without any incidents between Sasuke and Hinata. They were both disappointed to say the least. Hinata had been invited by Mikoto to her house for tea and lunch under the guise of wanting to see her favorite grandson. Hinata had readily agreed since she wanted to know the woman more herself.

"Hinata-chan, where do babies come from," asked a curious Shinsuke. Hinata choked on the tea she was sipping while Mikoto stopped and raised a delicate eyebrow at her grandson.

"Why do you want to know something like that dear," asked Mikoto giving Hinata time to catch her breath.

"Well Gino at school said his mom was gonna have a baby, and I wanted to know where they came from so I can get one too," Shinsuke answered in an innocent way.

Both women couldn't help but to smile softly at Shinsuke. He continued to look between the two women waiting for an answer to his question.

"Why do you want a little sibling Shinsuke," Hinata questioned.

"Because it's lonely being an only child. I want someone that I can play with all of the time. Someone I can spend time with when you or daddy are busy. So I figured I'd just get a little brother or sister," he replied.

"Well Shin-chan its not that easy," Hinata stated trying to be delicate.

"Why not Hinata-chan?"

Hinata looked towards the older women on how to proceed with the topic at hand. She didn't want to say anything that would offend the older women or something that could leave a bad impression on Shinsuke. She honestly felt that it should be Sasuke that explained this to the young boy. Mikoto decided to take the lead in answering the question since she herself had experience explaining the birds and the bees to young boys.

"Well darling a baby is made when a man and a women love one another and decide they want to start a family."

"But I don't understand gram gram. Where does the baby come from?"

"The baby stays in the mommy's stomach until its ready to be born."

"So babies actually live in their mommies," asked with wonder shining in his onyx eyes.

"Yup, they stay there for nine months."

"Wow! So if I want a little brother or sister I have to have a mommy?"

"That's right sweetheart," she smiled.

"Oh," he said with disappointment ringing in his voice.

"What's wrong Shin-kun," Hinata asked deciding to enter the conversation. She was worried apart the deep frown on his young face.

"I don't have a mommy, I only have a daddy. So I can't get a little brother or sister," he answered still looking crescent fallen.

"Well maybe one day you will have a mommy Shin-kun," Hinata said trying to comfort the little guy.

"Really Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nodded her head in conformation. "Will you be my mommy Hinata-chan? I think you'd make the best mommy."

"Um…well Shin-kun… i-it's not that easy," Hinata trailed off.

"Why not? Daddy likes you and you like daddy, so why can't you be my mommy?"

"Shinsuke," Hinata said at a loss of what to tell the child.

"Shin-chan why don't you go outside and let Hinata-chan and gram gram talk," Mikoto smiled.

"But gram gram," Shinsuke whined.

"No buts Shinsuke do as I say," Mikoto said sternly.

"Okay," he replied rising from the table.

"Well this has certainly been entertaining," Mikoto giggled softly into her hand.

"Yes, very," Hinata answered trying to keep a smile on her face.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan," Mikoto questioned reaching over to grasp Hinata's hand.

"I just… didn't know what to say to him. I mean what do you say to a young child that asks you to be his mother?" Hinata took a deep breath, "I just wish I had an answer for him."

"I won't lie to you Hinata-san. It would make me very happy to see my son settle down with someone like you. You're kind, sweet, and care very much for my little Shin-chan. You're just the kind of women I had always hoped my Sasuke would make a love with. However that didn't happen and instead he was taught a painful lesson on the ways of love."

Hinata listened to Mikoto's story with out interrupting. She was interested in finally finding hearing about a piece of the mystery that was Sasuke's past. Mikoto took a deep breath getting ready to tell a story that brought up bad memories in her family.

"When Sasuke was 19 he met a young woman named Sakura Haruno. To him it was basically love at first site and everyone thought it was same for her. At the time Sasuke was being trained by his father to take over a branch of the family company while studying business in school and everything in his life was going perfectly. He had a wonderful job lined up after graduation and a woman whom he thought loved him unconditionally. About five months after the two had started dating Sakura announced that she was two months pregnant. Sasuke's father was extremely disappointed in him thinking he had ruined his future and threatened to disown him if he decided to stay with Sakura. Sasuke decided to follow his heart and moved out of the house that night.

Sakura came to us and begged Fugaku, Sasuke's father, to take him back but he was stubborn and refused. Three months later the two were wed, four months later Shinsuke was born. Sasuke had to get multiple low income jobs. I tried to help him by paying for his schooling, I thought he deserved that much. Sasuke worked day and night while still attending classes and helping to take care of Shinsuke. It slowly became apparent how Sakura really felt about her family. She started going out with friends more, complaining that Sasuke did nothing while she sat at home all day playing the dutiful mother and wife. She began to blame Shinsuke for the fact that her life was going down hill.

One day when Sasuke came home he found his home empty of anything that Sakura owned along with a few of his own belongings. When he searched the house he found Shinsuke asleep in his crib with a note taped to the bars.

Dear Sasuke,

I can no longer pretend to be the loving wife you believe me to be. Now that I see that you will never come into the money you were supposed to receive from working at your families company there is no longer a reason for me to stay. I'm through wasting my time on you and that thing that you call a son. What was suppose to ensure my future ended up destroying it. If you haven't figured it by now I purposely got pregnant thinking it would be the golden ticket that would earn me a life of luxury and comfort. Don't concern yourself with ever hearing from me again. You've served your purpose and now I'm through. I hope you and your son have a good life.

Sakura

Turns out if Sakura had just waited a bit longer she would have gotten exactly what she wanted. Fugaku respected the fact that Sasuke worked to support his family while keeping up his studies, he took responsibility for his actions instead of taking the easy way out. Because of this Fugaku decided to stop acting foolishly and take Sasuke back."

Hinata sat in silence trying to absorb everything she had learned in the course of a few minutes. She herself was no stranger to heartbreak, but to be left by your spouse whom you gave everything up for with a young child at such an early age? She couldn't imagine the turbulence of emotions Sasuke must have felt. Her heart grew heavy just thinking about it. She looked out the glass patio doors to see Shinsuke playing with his toy trucks.

"How can anyone abandon someone who loves them so much they would sacrifice their entire way of living? How could she have just abandoned such a sweet and innocent child who had never done anything wrong in the world," she questioned out loud a look of wonder on her face.

Mikoto stared out the patio doors and took in the sight, "I have absolutely no idea."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Mikoto was the first to break the silence, "Hinata? Will you be the one to bring my Sasuke back to life?"

Hinata stared at the other woman. This time an answer already on her tongue, "I'd like to be."

"Madam," a butler said as he entered to room, "Young master Sasuke has arrived"

"Please see him in Ishida-san"

"Yes madam," he replied bowing.

Hinata and Mikoto sipped from their tea as they waited for Sasuke to enter the room. Hinata couldn't believe the answer she had given Mikoto, since when had she been so bold? Mikoto on the other hand was extremely pleased. It seemed that it wouldn't be long before she'd be planning a wedding. Church bells rang in her head as she smiled taking a small sip of her tea.

"Hello mother," Sasuke said coming in through the door and placing a kiss on her cheek. "Hinata."

"Hello Sasuke," Hinata smile and Sasuke couldn't help but find himself smiling back.

"Oh darling I'm so happy that you're here. Hinata and I were just having a lovely conversation," Mikoto gushed.

"Really now and what was it about," he asked taking a seat.

"Just about Shinsuke and this adorable little comment he made to Hinata-chan."

"What'd he say," he asked looking at Hinata as she poured him a cup of tea no sugar.

"Well first he asked where babies came from," Mikoto giggle and Sasuke couldn't help but crack a grin, "then he asked her if she would be his mommy! I swear it was the cutest thing I had ever seen! Oh Sasuke dear are you alright?"

Sasuke had began to choke on his tea. Hinata handed him a napkin and he coughed out a thank you. Once he regained his breathing he tried to keep down the blush fighting its way onto his face muttering about kid's saying the craziest things. He glanced over at Hinata to see a soft smile on her face.

He couldn't help but to stare a bit, it seemed no matter how many times he saw her she always looked more beautiful than the last. But that may have been due to the fact that the more he got to know her the more wonderful she became.

"Hinata-chan why don't you go and grab Shinsuke. I'm sure he'd be glad to see his father."

"Sure," Hinata smiled rising from the table. Sasuke appreciated her form as she moved across the kitchen to the sliding doors.

"Sasuke-kun it's quite improper to stare at a woman in such a manner," Mikoto grinned at her youngest.

"I don't know what your talking about mother," Sasuke said hiding his blush behind his tea cup as he took a sip.

"I wasn't born yesterday darling, I know that look when I see it. I don't understand why you don't just go for it. What exactly stopping you?"

"Mother you know perfectly well why I cant just pursue Hinata. I'd rather not have a repeat performance thank you," he scowled.

"You give her entirely too little credit. Even a blind man can see that Hinata and Sakura are nothing alike. Its an insult to even compare the two," Mikoto snapped.

Sasuke looked down in shame, "I understand that mother, but even if I wanted to pursue anything why would she want me? There's nothing good about me, I'm broken. All I have is my son and my business, not exactly attractive in the dating field."

"So why not give her the chance to fix you? I truly believe she could Sasuke," Mikoto said stroking his cheek. "And besides what's wrong with a man who adores his son and has a good work ethic?"

"I can't," Sasuke sighed, "what if it doesn't work out? I can't risk Shinsuke being hurt by the loss of Hinata because I couldn't keep my feelings to myself."

"Then take it slow, but give it a chance Sasuke. For all you know this may bloom into something beautiful."

He still looked skeptical. "Just consider one thing Sasuke. Would you trust any other woman with your son?"

Sasuke thought about it, "No."

"And do your feelings at the naïve age of 19 really compare to the feelings that you have for Hinata as a man who has some experience under his belt?"

Sasuke looked down and scrunched up his eyebrows in thought. Hinata walked in with Shinsuke leading her into the room.

"Hi dad!"

"Hey kiddo! How was your day," Sasuke asked picking Shinsuke up and setting him in his lap.

"It was good, Hinata-chan played with me and grandma gave us lunch and I learned where babies come from," Shinsuke answered excitedly.

"Wow, sounds like you had a full day. Are you ready to go home?"

"Yea, Hinata-chan's gonna help me with my adding and subtracting today."

"Really now? Then we had best be getting you home then," Sasuke said standing with Shinsuke in his arms. "Say bye to grandma."

"Bye grandma," Shinsuke exclaimed while Mikoto stood to give him a kiss good bye.

"Goodbye darling. Try to visit your dear old mother more would you," Mikoto said while kissing Sasuke on the cheek.

"I will mother," he replied playfully rolling his eyes,

"Hinata dear I enjoyed our time together today. We'll have to do this again just the two of us. I've never had a daughter so now you're like the daughter I never had. So what do you say," Mikoto asked grabbing her hand.

"I would love to. I quite enjoyed your company as well Mikoto-san."

"Such a polite young woman you are. You'll make some man very happy one day," Mikoto squealed pulling Hinata into a hug.

Sasuke felt his eye twitch at the completely obvious statement his mother had thrown into the air. "Mother please release Hinata so that she can properly breath."

"Alright dears have a safe drive and come back soon," Mikoto waved. "Sasuke have you thought about my last question?"

Sasuke paused as Hinata looked at him curiously. He stared back into her glowing lavender eyes and knew his answer. "Yes I have. And the answer is no they don't compare," he paused, "they're even stronger."

Hinata tilted her head in curiosity mulling over his answer wondering what the two were talking about. Mikoto allowed a serene smile to spread across her face. Yes Hinata would be the one to fix her darling Sasuke and be the mother figure her young grandson needed. Hinata was the answer to it all.

Well everyone that is the fifth chapter and I hope it was satisfying. It was kind of interesting to get back into the swing of writing a fan fiction but I think I did pretty good for being a year out of practice. Let me know what you think?

-HinataUchiha101


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so the last chapter was basically a filler and a way to put myself back into the story. But I'm glad to see that you guys all responded so well to it. I appreciate all of the comments left with all of the encouraging words. It's what keeps me going! So since you've all been such wonderful fans I've decided to give you guys a treat! Bon appetite!

Chapter 6

The Nanny

"Hinata would you care to join me for dinner tomorrow night," asked Sasuke as he sat across from her at the dinner table. They were having another one of their late night dinners.

"Yes…," Hinata said with some uncertainty. She thought it was just a given by now that they would sit together and eat once he came home from work.

"I mean like a date," Sasuke restated seeing the confusion on her face.

"Oh," she blushed.

Sasuke stared at her as she stared at him still in a state of shock. "I know this kind of came out of nowhere. But if you don't want to just say so and we can just forget I ever started this conversation. I mean I don't want you to feel…"

"Sasuke please slow down," she interrupted as he began to rant. "I'd love to go to dinner with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's sounds like fun," she smiled at him. "So where are we going?"

"How's Italian sound?"

"Great, I love Italian!"

"Good, so let's meet up in the foyer around 7."

"Wait," Hinata said suddenly remembering, "what about Shinsuke?"

"My mother offered to watch him for the night."

"What did you two plan this out or something," Hinata joked.

"What if we did," Sasuke asked staring into her eyes.

She found herself pausing to stare back into his onyx orbs. She never knew the color black could have so many varying shades to it. She took a breathe before she answered, "Then I guess I'd say that's very sweet of you."

They continued to stare at one another, his eyes on her lips, hers studying his facial features. She never knew a man could be so beautiful yet rugged at the same time. Her heart sped up at the thought that someone like him was actually interested in someone like her.

Don't get her wrong she knew she wasn't some kind of hag, but she didn't think she would even be considered a candidate for someone like him. But if he was willing to try so was she. She finally looked at his eyes and noticed where he was staring and felt a column of fire shooting up her neck and spreading across her face.

"I should probably wash the dishes before it gets too late," Hinata said rising and grabbing their dishes.

"I'll help you," Sasuke said following her to the sink.

She ran the hot water and grabbed a spare rag and the soap. They worked silently as she rinsed their dishes first then lathered them up with soap. After thoroughly removing the soap from the plates she passed them to Sasuke who dried it off then placed it in the drying rack. They continued this routine with the other plate and their silverware until they were done with their quick cleaning regiment.

"So tell me Hinata, what did you want to be when you were growing up," Sasuke asked out of the blue as they walked over to the couch to relax a bit before they headed to bed.

Hinata started at the random question, "Oh,… um well, I suppose I wanted to be a nurse when I was younger."

"Really? You don't strike me as the nurse type."

"Yea, I wanted to be able to heal people. I thought it would be the greatest job in the world."

"So why didn't you follow through with it?"

Hinata looked down at that question, "Unfortunately my circumstances didn't afford me to go to college so I had to get little jobs here and there to support myself."

"So then you're a hard worker," Sasuke said trying to lighten her mood.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that," she smiled softly.

"So is that how you got involved in the daycare?"

"Yes, once I found the daycare though I was able to quite all of my other jobs because the money from there took care of all my needs. But then I lost my job and was left with no other means of income. Then your ad seemed to have come at just the right time "

"Mm," Sasuke nodded. "I see."

"So tell me Sasuke, what did you want to be? Did you always want to be an executive of one of the most well known companies in the world," Hinata asked leaning her head against the back of the couch.

"No actually when I was younger I wanted to be an artist," Sasuke answered laying his arm over the back of the couch. Hinata lifted her head a bit so he could get comfortable.

"An artist?"

"Yup, hard to imagine huh," he chuckled.

"Uh, yea just a bit," she giggled. "Why an artist of all things?"

"I just enjoyed being able to create something that didn't have anything to do with numbers or hard facts. Growing up in my house the business was the main priority. Everyone in the family had a head for business, especially my older brother Itachi. But art was the one thing that I was able to do that had nothing to do with my family."

Hinata looked over at Sasuke and stared at him in wonder. "That's really nice. Do you still do any type of art?"

"From time to time, but nothing serious."

Somehow they had gradually grown closer to the point where Hinata's head was almost in the crook of Sasuke's shoulder. He looked down at her and raised his hand to her cheeks. He could feel the heat rise to her face and couldn't help the small feeling of masculine pride that hit him. He enjoyed the way her lids hung halfway over her eyes in a sleepy way. He moved his thumb to run over her bottom lip.

"Would it be too forward of me to kiss you right now," he asked gaining her attention.

She didn't know where here sudden bout of boldness came from but before she realized it she found herself answering, "Would it be to forward of me to want you to kiss me?"

He moved closer to her until their lips were a breath apart. "No," he whispered as he closed the distance.

He savored the feel of her lips, the way the upper one curled, the fullness of the bottom. She felt her breath leave her as their lips connected. His lips were simply perfect, not too full and not too thin. What about this man wasn't perfect? She felt his tongue come out and gently lick her bottom lip. She opened up for him, giving him whatever he wanted. He groaned as her lips gave way to him. Her taste was simply sweet perfection. There was no other way to describe it as his tongue met hers. How could one woman be so perfect? He had thought after Sakura he would never feel this way about another woman. Yet then came Hinata and she practically made him forget ever meeting Sakura.

Was this too soon? Where they moving too quickly? Was it even possible to feel this way for someone that he'd only known a matter months? He didn't have the answers to these questions but at the moment he didn't care. All that really mattered was this woman and the fact that he couldn't have hoped for a better moment.

Groaning he released her lips and she slightly trailed after him before catching herself. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her rushing heart. He could still taste her on his lips and the sight of her clouded gaze caused him to groan again. He stood up placing some distance between the two of them. She gazed up at him and wondered how a simple kiss from him could have her mind reeling.

He looked back at her and offered his hand, "I think the best course of action would be to head to bed."

Nodding she took his hand and rose from the couch. Once she was standing he kept a hold on her hand and led her up the stairs to the door of her room. They stared at one another for a moment unsure of how to proceed. Should they walk away? Should they shake hand? Kiss? Sasuke decided to take action and raised the hand that was still grasped in his to him lips.

Placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand he bid her good night and made his way down the hall to his own room. Both leaned against the door and wondered why they had been so afraid to kiss the other then proceeded to bed with dreams of each other dancing through their minds. Unbeknown to them a smaller set of dark eyes that resembled Sasuke's had watched the two's goodnights and had a mischievous smirk on his face. He had a lot to tell his gram tomorrow.


End file.
